


Royal

by Tax



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Card Games, Could be the Start of a Collection?, Drabble, F/F, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tax/pseuds/Tax
Summary: Lifeline is knowing, mischievous. Plays the fool only when it works in her favor.





	Royal

After every other player has folded, Anita and Ajay continue until they’re down to their skivvies.  
  
It started with shoes, continued until they were past t-shirts, past hair clips, past polite glances to the door—cursory invitations to stop at any point.  
  
Lifeline is knowing, mischievous. Plays the fool only when it works in her favor.  
  
“They play poker like this on the field?” She speaks from behind a hand of cards, accent sweetening every ‘th’ to a syrupy ‘d’. She looks up from them, keeps eyes on Bangalore, pretends not to hear the papery shuffle as she shifts in her seat. She pops a bubble of gum, clicks softly it between her front teeth.  
  
Steadily, the pile of loot between had grown between them. A med kit, half-juiced battery, scuffed up knockdown shield. Elliott’s favorite comb.  
  
Anita is wise. Knows better than to underestimate. Keeps an eye on her targets.  
  
Keeps a closer eye on her allies.  
  
“Not even close,” Anita shows her hand first. As Ajay resigns and reaches for the clasp of her bra, cards close to her heart, Bangalore doesn’t have the chance to notice the cards peaking out from her medic’s thighs.  
  
For safe keeping.  
  
“Round two?” Ajay smiles so sweet as she deals the next hand, brassiere now added to the pile of trophies.


End file.
